Arrow Season Five
Arrow Season Five is the fifth season of Arrow. It deals with Oliver's growing relationship with Felicity, and a new threat in the form of the Dark Arrow. It is created by Greg Bertlanti and Stephen S Deknight 2016-2017 Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 23/23 * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance / Black Canary- 22/23 * David Ramsey as John Diggle / Guardian-23/23 * Willia Holland as Thea Queen / Speedy- 23/23 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak- 23/23 Recurring * Collin Donel as Tommy Merlyn / Dark Arrow- 15/23 * John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn / The Dark Archer / Ra's Al Ghul- 10/23 * Eka Darville as Curtis Holt- 12/23 * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash- 2/23 * Hugh Jackman as Anatoli Knyazev- 1/23 Also In Flashbacks * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary- 3/23 * Michelle Rodriguez as Commissioner Julia Vasquez- 14/23 * Tom Hardy as Bruce Wayne / Batman Confirmed Plot Points * Stephen Amell states that he is getting a new suit this season. * Flashbacks now take place on Russia, where Oliver meets Anatoli Knyazev * Crossovers between The Flash Season Three, take place, during early December. * Isabel Rochev will be undercover as Oliver's personal assistant, but really is working for the Dark Arrow. * This happens straight after, Season Four's Finale. * A wedding Episode, will take place during the Mid-Season Finale, But it will end in a major cliffhanger Episodes # Oliver deals with the repercussions of killing Darkh, and faces criticism from the new Commissioner Julia Vasquez who dislikes vigilantes, Clock King escapes prison and plants a bomb in a subway station, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Guardian and Speedy must stop him. Later The Dark Arrow, reveals to Isabel Rochev to befriend Oliver, so he can ruin his life. In Flashbacks, Oliver arrives in Russia where he is sent on a mission to rescue Anatoli Kynasev. # A vigilante called Catman begins a killing spree in Star City, and Green Arrow, and his team must stop him, Meanwhile a man named Thomas Blake offers Oliver help for his campaign, Felicity tells Victor that she doesn't trust him, and goes to investigate him, but Thomas as Catman kidnapps Felicity. Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary and Guardian lead a rescue mission to rescue her. In Flashbacks Oliver encounters the NKV Demon, # Felicity hires Curtis Holt ( Eka Darville) to be apart of Kord Industries, Meanwhile an ex Nazi soldier named Baron Gestapo begins unleashing bombs in the city, forcing Green Arrow and his team to stop him, In Flashbacks, Oliver meets Isabel Rochev, and reveals to him that she once knew Oliver's father. # Stanley Dover arrives in Star City, and begins capturing and killing blonde females, Felicity decides to go undercover as bait, so Oliver as Green Arrow makes his move on Dover, Meanwhile Lena tells Diggle that Amanda Waller has gone missing. In Flashbacks, Amanda Waller arrives and gives Oliver important information. # Diggle tells Oliver that Amanda Waller has been missing, and Oliver and Diggle head to Russia, where they track down Amanda's whereabouts, Oliver is shocked when he discovers that Anatoli Knyazev captured Amanda Waller, Back in Star City, Black Canary, and Speedy must rescue Commissioner Vasquez, when a group of terrorists attack the Police Station. In Flashbacks, Anatoli, Oliver and Isabel encounter a group of terrorists led by the mysterious Iron Eagle. # Green Arrow, Guardian, Speedy and Black Canary begin investigating murders where people, have been found with black arrows in them, Diggle suspects that it's a copy-cat vigilante and Green Arrow decides to make a move against The Dark Arrow, The Dark Arrow nearly kills Green Arrow, but Speedy arrives just in time to save Oliver, # An assassin named Talia Al Ghul kills Ussyless Grant, a man who was once a member of the League Of Assassins. Oliver and his team feel conflicted to capture her, Oliver decides to work with Nyssa, and it is revealed that Nyssa and Talia are sisters. In Flashbacks ,A young Talia, and her older sister Nyssa compete over their father Ra's Al Ghul's love and affection. # Oliver, Laurel, Felicity, Thea, Jax, Diggle, Mari and Barry head to Central City, where they come up with a plan to stop Amazo, Felicity and Caitlyn track down the location of Professor Ivo. Green Arrow, The Flash and Vixen meet up with him, where he reveals to them his plan for Central City, Amazo breaks in the Lab, and kills Professor Ivo before reviving one of Ivo's new creation. Meanwhile Oliver confronts Sandra Hawke (Anna Hopkins) about him not knowing about his son, Sam. Oliver tells Barry not to tell Felicity, but Felicity finds out cancels the wedding and aswell as breaking up with Oliver. Amazo launches an attack on Central City forcing Green Arrow, The Flash and Vixen to stop them. Amazo kills Green Arrow, and Vixen and unleashes a weapon that could destroy Central City, The Flash runs very fast, he is transported to when Felicity and Caitlyn gave them a lead to DR. Ivo's whereabouts. In the re-set time, Green Arrow, The Flash, Vixen, Speedy, Black Canary, and Guardian unite to stop Amazo. This time they are able to kill Amazo, DR. Ivo creates a red robot, called T.O Morrow. # It's Oliver and Felicity's Wedding day, Oliver asks Diggle to be his best man at the wedding, The Dark Arrow and his League Of Assassins crash the wedding and kills innocent people at the wedding, Oliver gets knocked out but, when he awakes he learns that they kidnapped Felicity. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Speedy and Guardian ambush the League Of Assassins to find Felicity. Green Arrow and his team, travel to Nanda Parbat, and faces The Dark Arrow, in a heated confrontation, Nyssa wears Malcom's Dark Archer outfit, and joins GA in the battle, which they lose. In the End, Oliver and Felicity get married but a masked assassin stabs Felicity through the chest ending in a major Cliffhanger. In Flashbacks, we see how Felicity's life before meeting Oliver- leading to where she applied to work at Queen Corp. # Felicity becomes temporarily paralyzed, by a member of the league of Assassins, Meanwhile Green Arrow, Speedy, Guardian and Black Canary track down the location of The Dark Arrow, The Dark Arrow holds a person hostage, and Green Arrow manages to fight him, Meanwhile Oliver deals with the repercussions of Felicity's injuries. The Dark Arrow nearly kills Green Arrow, until Black Canary and Guardian rescues him. In Flashbacks,Oliver and Anatoli launch a rescue mission, when Anatoli's daughter gets kidnapped by Iron Eagle, # Oliver decides to hunt down who Stabbed Felicity. He finds the Man on a Clocktower. Oliver fights the man who now calls himself Komodo. In Flashbacks Iron Eagle almost kills Anatoli, but Oliver gets himself captured By Iron Eagle. # Oliver discovers something Komodo isn't a part of the League of Assassins. He is actually with a group of clans named the Outsiders. Oliver fights Komodo, and Dark Arrow, because Komodo was about to kill Dark Arrow. In Flashbacks Anatoli tries to rescue Oliver. Category:Unfinished Category:Arrow Category:Seasons Category:Cancelled Category:Reopened